


I’m yours

by AliaTurin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Some Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding, agst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaTurin/pseuds/AliaTurin
Summary: It has been eight months since since Noctis reclaimed his throne. The danger of demons has long passed but the kingdom is facing other difficulties. The reader is a young lady part of one of Insomnia’s noble families. The political and economical situation in the kingdom is fragile and she has to marry Gladio in at attempt to fix some of the problems.Fic started as promt on tumblr. The actual prompt could be found her: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com/post/168724711408/promt-list-29-31-with-gladiofemreader-please





	I’m yours

**Author's Note:**

> Fic takes place after the alternatibe ending of episode Ignis (spoiler follows) where Noct manages to reclaim his throne and is alive and well.
> 
> Thank you for reading guys. Comments and kudos are more than appreciated. Check out my tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com or if you feel like you can feed my coffee addiction at: [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin)

It has been eight months since the King reclaimed his throne. Insomnia and the whole kingdom was still mostly in ruins, refugees were trying to get to their homes only to find them destroyed. Everybody was celebrating the victory over darkness, but everyone had lost so much in the past ten years that this celebration seemed short lived.

You looked at yourself in the mirror, the white dress fitting perfectly your body, but you were so anxious that you couldn’t appreciate the view. Eight months ago, you were living amongst the ruins of Old Lestallum with what was left of your family. You were thirteen when Insomnia fell and you had to learn very quickly how to live in the new world. Not everything was bad of course through these ten years. You made new friends, you learned new things, but life was chaotic and the King coming back had restored some order but it wasn’t what it used to be. Ruins and broken memories were all over the place.

“You look amazing!” Iris was standing behind you, looking at you in the mirror giving you the warmest smile.

“I never imagined myself in a wedding dress.” Your voice came out shaken with stress and excitement.

It was true. For a very long time you had thought that your world would be ruins and darkness. Getting married, ever, has never been on your mind, even after you came back to Insomnia it seemed like something that happens to other people but not to you, never to you.

“Gladi will lose his mind.” Iris added with her cheerful voice.

Yes, Gladio. Your husband to be. That was another complicated story. You two had met while you were still in Old Lestallum. Your older brother and Gladio had developed a friendship and that was how you were introduced to him. You found him charming and handsome from the first time you met him, you had flirted with him few times, and he never shied away from it, but again everything was so complicated at that time. You were attracted to him and never acted on your feelings, and he either never had feelings toward you or was just too busy helping his friends prepare the world for the King’s return. Once the King had returned and light was restored to the world, things had started slowly to run as before. Your brother had taken your late father’s place on the king’s council and was working day and night for the restoration of the kingdom. But as all the demons were gone, other dangers were threatening the kingdom and the old games of politics and intrigue were back. People had suffered enough; the king and his retainers had suffered enough but there were always people who were going to abuse that and this ‘new’ world wasn’t an exception to it.

“I might lose mine mind before the end of the day.” You admitted, turning around to see how the dress fit your back. It was beautiful dress you had to admit. You felt bad that your family could afford a dress like that while there were still people sleeping on the street. The dress was starting just below your shoulders, reveling your collarbones and shoulder blades. It showed the curves of your body and underlined everything that mattered. It was a work of art.

“You will be fantastic. I wish I could look as good as you do on my wedding day.” Iris was going to add something else, but then a knock came on the door. She opened the door for your brother who walked in and smiled warmly. You couldn’t find it in yourself to smile back. Not because of him but because you knew what followed and your whole body was starting to shake in anxiety.

“You look beautiful, sister.” He walked towards you and showed you his hand. It was beautiful silver necklace with two dolphins. Same dolphins that were on your family’s crest for centuries. Funny how all these symbols suddenly started having meaning again. Eight months ago, nobody cared if your family had a crest or what’s on it. “May I?” he held gently the edges of the jewel and you pushed your hair away to allow him to put it around your neck. It was beautiful.

“Thank you.” Your voice was shacking and you were doing your best to cover that, but not very successfully.

“We need to go.” He offered you his hand and you were grateful for his gesture. Your body was trembling with anxiety and you were sure you would fall down the stairs.

There was a crowd in front of your mansion, or more like the ruins of your mansion that was being rebuilt even at that moment. The people cheered and waved, your brother in his usual noble role answered them with a wave and you knew you should follow his example but you couldn’t find it in yourself. There was a gorgeous white car waiting for you at the entrance and you were glad to get in it as soon as the driver opened the door for you.

“Give me your hand.” Your brother said as he sat next to you. “You should be happy today, not a ball of nerves.”

You gave him your shacking hand but didn’t answer. The people outside were cheering and you found all that ironic.

That whole wedding was a political play and you knew it. Even if part of you was happy that Gladio would be the one standing next to you, you couldn’t get it out of your head. What if he didn’t want it? What if it all was going to turn to ashes, same as the world you used to live in? But the King needed to make the kingdom stronger and that was one step of many he was undertaking. Of course, there were the people as well. All these poor souls gathered down the streets now, enjoying the wedding. The coronation made everyone happy and gave them hope, but after the coronation there were only bad news. Rebuilding, food supplies, security…the reason this wedding had turned into such a big deal wasn’t just the political implications, but also to bring hope. People liked celebration and needed distraction from what was around them. They needed to see that life was slowly going back to normal hence that wedding had turned into such a big thing, it looked like a royal wedding without actually being a royal wedding.

The car stopped at the citadel and you took a deep breath. With any luck you wouldn’t trip going up the stairs. The driver opened your door, but you waited for your brother to go around the car and offer you his hand. As soon as you came out of the vehicle, people started cheering louder. At least that was working. At least they were happy and one of the purposes of that wedding seemed to be fulfilled. You looked up at the Citadel still amazed how big that place was. Slowly you went up the stairs, they seemed endless, and part of you hoped they were endless.

The citadel was decorated in silver and blue, flowers were placed in the hallways. The ceremony was going to be in the throne room, where all the people of importance were gathered.

“You will be fine.” Your brother told you before both of you walked into the throne room.

You were so stressed you could barely see anyone around. There were familiar faces among the guests but you didn’t recognize anyone. Your eyes were fixed at the other end of the room, where the king was patiently waiting to start the ceremony. Gladio was standing with his back towards you, as the tradition dictated. He wasn’t allowed to look at the bride until she was at the altar. Prompto and Ignis were standing next to him as his best men, both dressed in their uniforms. As you walked slowly toward the king and your husband-to-be you saw Prompto leaning toward Gladio and whispering something in his ear. The dark-haired man almost turned around but his friend stopped him.

One more step and you were there, at the very front. Your brother gave your hand to Gladio and stepped back. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest. The king was just in front of you, giving you the warmest smile you had ever seen in your life. Slowly you turned your head toward Gladio. He was staring at you. As soon as your eyes met his, he gave you a charming smile.  Like his friends he was dressed in his uniform which you had to admit made him look extremely handsome. Looking at him, took some of your stress away, after all he was your biggest crush and under the layers of anxiety and concerns there was happiness.

“You are so beautiful…” he whispered and his eyes were still fixed on yours.

“Told ya!” Prompto smiled behind Gladio’s back.

Everything that happen afterwards felt like a dream that you were just watching but not actively participating. The King started with the ceremony but all you could focus on was Gladio’s eyes. The more you looked at him, the calmer you felt, the initial stress and anxiety was still there but you felt more in control of them. Even if all the voices and sound came as distant background, you still managed to say ‘I do’ when you had to, no idea how your brain managed to switch back to the real world in the right moment. Ignis passed the ring to Gladio and he gently put it on your finger. Iris passed you the other ring and you put it on his finger, his hands were so much bigger than yours.

“You may kiss the bride.” The king finally said with a wide smile.

You could see Prompto pulling out his camera, but in that same very moment two strong fingers lifted your chin and Gladio’s lips pressed against yours. You could hear the people in the room cheering and clapping, but all you could think about was Gladio’s lips and how warm they felt against yours. He slowly pulled away from you, his eyes pinned on yours.

“Come on!” He chuckled and before you realize he was carrying you in his arms out of the throne room down the hallway. He walked outside and let you step on the ground in front of the crowd. The people were waiting to see you, shouting loudly and clapping. The King and everyone followed you, the crowd getting louder as they saw Noctis. He was loved and certainly officiating the wedding of one of his best friends had malted some heart today.

After all that was time for the feast another nerve wrecking event in your books. The king was generous enough to provide one of the larger ballrooms for the event and it looked magnificent. Decoration, flowers, all the guests with their beautiful attires. Gladio and you walked into the room, everyone congratulating you. The band started playing which was an invitation for your first dance as husband and wife.

You admired how natural and calm Gladio was through the whole process. You were a ball of nerves, while he skillfully grabbed your hand, placed his other hand on your waist and led you to the dancefloor.

“You really look amazing.” He said as you were following his lead on the dancefloor. “I always thought you were beautiful, but I was left speechless today.”

“Thank you…” you could feel your face turning red because of his words.

“You need to relax. I won’t bite you. Unless you want me to.” He gave you one of his charming smiles and by the Astralas you were lucky he was holding you otherwise you might have fallen right there in the middle of the ballroom.

The rest of the event went as expected. People congratulating you, eating and dancing. You barely ate any of the food, later you wouldn’t even be able to recall what the food was. You danced with your brother, the king, Prompto, Ignis and several times with Gladio who was having a lot of fun. You were enjoying the event as well, but your heart was still beating too fast and the anxiety wasn’t completely gone. It all seemed surreal, a ball in the middle of a world that has just been destroyed but not rebuilt.

At the end of the evening you and Gladio ended up alone in his bedroom. It has been a long day and yet due to the high adrenalin you didn’t feel tired.

“Finally, alone.” Gladio groaned as he took his jacket off and threw it on one of the chairs. “Come sit with me.” He grabbed your hand in his and sat on the edge of the bed. Just getting close to the bed made your heart beat fast again. Nevertheless, you followed him and sat next to him.

“We need to talk.” He was still holding your hand. “I know that is probably not what you have always dreamt of and I know that arranged marriages suck, but I promise you, I will do everything I can to make that work for you.”

“Well…” thoughts were running like crazy in your head and it was hard to focus on what you wanted to say without sounding like absolute idiot. “I have always had a big crush on you…I never thought I would get married, see myself in a wedding dress…not talking about marry you, just in general to anyone. But part of me is happy it is you.”

“Part of you? What about the other part?” he reached for your chin and lifted your face up making sure you were looking him in the eyes.

“I’m scared. Eight months ago, we barely had running water. Six months ago, I was back to my own home and my own bed, but neither of them felt familiar. The world is back to normal but it isn’t. The buildings are being rebuilt, but there is so much. You walk down the streets and you see people trying to survive. There are no demons but that doesn’t mean everything is fine. And here I am. Serving a purpose to force restart the world.” You tried to look away but his fingers were still on your chin preventing you to move your head.

“When we, the council, decided to do that, I might have asked your brother for your hand. There were few options which were going to bring us the political stability we need so badly, I choose you. But I insisted on him asking you and you agreeing.” You didn’t know Gladio had asked for you, but it was true. Your brother had presented to you the political situation and had asked you if you would agree. You could have sad no, but you didn’t. “I have always had crush on you.” He continued. “I jus never acted because I have been so busy with working with Iggy and Prom, preparing the kingdom for Noct, I didn’t want to give you hope where there might have been none. But I am happy it is you.” He leaned forward his lips gently kissing yours.

“I’m glad it is you.” You finally managed to say as his lips parted with yours.

You both stood in silence for a bit, your eyes traveled to the bed.

“You don’t have to do that if you are not comfortable.” Gladio said, as if sensing where your thoughts were lingering.

“No, I want to. I have been wanting you for some time now just…”

“…just it was never the right moment.” He finished the sentence and got up. “Come.” He helped you up and you found yourself in his arms.  “If you want me to stop, just say so and I will.”

You didn’t say anything just nodded in agreement and Gladio smiled back. You were suddenly aware how small were you next to him. Your face was barely reaching to his chest and his frame was so much bigger compared to yours. You carefully reached for his face, your fingers caressing his rough skin. Slowly you moved your hand further done to the collar of his shirt and clumsily you started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“Relax. That’s supposed to be good, not forced.” He leaned forward and whispered in your ear. His hands went over yours and helped you work on the rest of the buttons. As he pulled his shirt off, you couldn’t help yourself but stare. His chest and arms were all strong defined muscles, and it wasn’t all just for show, you knew there was strength under his skin. You could feel pleasant heat between your legs and all you wanted right now is pull him on top of you on that bed to feel his body against yours. “Turn around.” Gladio told you and you felt a bit disappointed he was taking that sight away from you, but you followed is request. You couldn’t see what he was doing but you could feel it. He leaned forward, his lips gently kissing your exposed neck. He continued kissing down your neck and your shoulders while his fingers traced your spine and reached for the strings of your dress. You were surprised how nimble his large hands were while undoing the strings of your dress. His kisses were continuing now down your back, where your dress used to be. You felt him kneeling behind you, his hands pulling the dress all the way down, his lips kissing your lower back. Gladio stopped there, his placed his rough hands on your waist and turned you around, he was still kneeling, and even if his face was reaching to your stomach he still looked so much bigger than you were.

“Wouldn’t have waited all day to take that dress off if I knew what was under it.” He chuckled and placed hungry kiss on your tummy. Your heart was beating too fast but this time it wasn’t anxiety or stress, but excitement. You wanted him more than anything and you wanted him take off the white bra and lace panties off of you and throw you on the bed. “You are so beautiful.” His hands reached for the clasp of your bra and made short work of it. His mouth however was kissing down your tummy until it reached your panties. His hands moved to your hips and gently pushed you to sit on the bed. “You need to lie down for that to work better.” He said giving you one of his typical smiles. You didn’t even need to think about what he said. Your body relaxed down on the soft mattress while Gladio was pulling your panties very slowly, his lips kissing the newly exposed skin. Short moment later you were completely naked and exposed in front of him but surprisingly that didn’t bother you as much as you thought it might.

“You are so wet…” he groaned as he ran a finger between your folds which made you shiver with pleasure. “I love that.” That was the last thing he said before pushing a finger gently in you and running his tongue over your clit. You moaned in pleasure, your body arching toward his. His tongue was running all over your most sensitive spot when he added second finger in you making you dig your fingers in his hair. You moaned louder as you could feel yourself getting close, his lips and fingers pushing you so gently towards the edge. You muttered his name as your body shook in pleasure, Gladio still keeping his mouth between your legs allowing your orgasm to pass. When you finally calmed down he kissed his way up to you, pulling you up gently so your whole body could be on the bed. He grabbed your breasts firmly in his hands, one of his hands pinching on your nipple still too sensitive from your orgasm. The other nipple he took in his mouth, sucking on it and playing with it with his tongue. You could feel yourself getting excited again, wanting more of him, not just his fingers and tongue regardless how could they felt. You reached between the two of you undoing his pants and reaching inside to feel him. A loud gasp came out of your lips as you felt his size in your hand. You started stroking him slowly feeling the wetness from precum on his underwear, but you couldn’t stop thinking how big he felt under your fingers.

Gladio moved all the way up, his eyes were now on the same level as yours. He kissed you passionately his tongue exploring your mouth as he pulled his pants and boxers down. You opened your legs further, partially to show him you wanted him in you, but also trying to avoid any discomfort that might follow. Your arms ran down his back feeling tight muscles under your fingers, your breasts pressing hard against his strong chest.

“Just relax” Gladio whispered in your ear and slowly pushed in you. For your surprised it wasn’t painful. He was going slowly, allowing you to get used to him and looking in your eyes for any signs of discomfort. Once he was all the way in he stopped.

“I want you to know that I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me. Always.” He said before crushing his mouth against yours. You couldn’t respond your tongue was tangled with his and moans of pleasure were muffed by his lips as he started moving in and out of your heat. Your legs were wrapped around his wanting to feel as much of his as possible, your fingers ran through his hair.

You had no idea how much time you spent like that, between touches and kisses, you could feel yourself coming close again. As if reading your mind, he reached with between your legs running his fingers on your clit.

“Gladio…” you couldn’t finish that as you your orgasm came violently through you making your body tighten around him. He groaned, coming right after you and relax his body on top of yours.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to crush you.” He almost mumbled that as he rolled over, but pulled you close to him, his arms wrapped around you. “I think we can make that work.”

You both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me HP and MP. Please support my HP and MP needs.


End file.
